Yaoi Threesome
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Sontails Sonails SonicXTails TailsXSonic Sonadow SonShadow Shadonic ShadSonic Shails Shadtails Shadails Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow Miles Tails Prower SonicXShadow ShadowXSonic Sonic/Shadow Shadow/Sonic Sonic/Tails Tails/Sonic ShadowXTails TailsXShadow


Cries of pleasure emanated from a teenage kitsune's bedroom. "More!" he let out a gasp.

"MORE!" he begged.

"T-Tails! You're so tight! I can't take it!" a hedgehog moaned loudly as he thrusted in and out of the kitsune's tight entrance.

"L-let it out in me, Shadow! More! Ahh! Faster! Oh God yes!" Tails cried out in pleasure. The kitsune continued to contract against the ebony hedgehog's hard cock, making both of their erections throb with desire. They were about to cum, when their pleasure was cut short.

"Tails!? Shadow!? What are you doing!?" a blue hedgehog screamed.

"I guess I better go." Shadow whispered in Tails' ear, making the kitsune shiver for a moment. He slowly pulled out of Tails, making them both moan unhappily from having to stop so soon. Sonic glared at Shadow as he left. He then turned his attention to his two-tailed friend, who was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, and his erection still visible.

"What were you two doing?" Sonic walked over to Tails with his arms crossed. He looked pretty angry at Tails, but Tails didn't care because he felt even more pissed.

"Having sex! Duh." Tails said.

"He's a bad hedgehog! Stay away from him! I didn't even know you were gay!" Sonic said.

"You can't tell me how to run my life! He's my boyfriend, and I happen to love him! If you have something against gays, then I might as well move out!" Tails said.

"I don't have something against gays! I have something against Shadow!"

"Why? Why do you two hate each other so much? Even if you accept my sexuality, I won't stay until you can accept my boyfriend!"

"I won't let you move out!"

"Why not? I'm fifteen now! I can take care of myself!"

"Because I want you to stay!"

"Why? I have my rights!"

"Because I want you here with me!"

"With you?" Tails voice sounded less angry. "That's it! You're jealous!" Tails smirked.

"I'm not jealous!" Sonic blushed and turned away from Tails. Tails stood up and went over to Sonic's back, giving him a hug from behind, which made Sonic blush more as he felt Tails hard erection up against him.

"Is there anything you want from me? Hmm, Sonic?" Tails asked seductively.

"What about your boyfriend?" Sonic asked weakly.

"I don't think he'll mind if it's just to make you let me have Shadow in my bedroom every night." Tails ran his hands all over Sonic's body. It only took Sonic a second to think about it, and another second to pin Tails down on the bed.

"I want you inside of me. Satisfy that last little bit that I didn't get when you interrupted Shadow and I." Tails whispered in Sonic's ear, making Sonic start getting more aroused than before.

"I'm not hard yet, but if you help me a little, then I might just be able to fulfill those wishes of yours." Sonic winked at Tails. The fox got the idea, and Sonic laid down on the bed, waiting for Tails to start sucking on his cock, when of course, their pleasure was cut short.

"Tails, I forgot my shoes!"

"Oh no!" Tails waited to be in trouble.

"What's going on in here!?" Shadow asked angrily. "I leave for one second, and you're already cheating on me? And with HIM!?"

"Shadow, I can explain!"

"Of course you can!" Shadow mocked the kitsune.

"He was just going to let me do this with him one time, then in exchange I was going to let you keep seeing Tails!" Sonic said.

"I'M the only one that's allowed inside of him!"

"I want to be inside of him just this once!"

"Oh man this conversation is making me so hot…." Tails said seductively, trying to get some pleasure. Both hedgehogs jumped on Tails.

"Which one of us do you want more?" Sonic asked as he crushed his lips to Tails' lips, earning a soft cry from the kitsune.

"What about the one that took your virginity first?" Shadow asked then started licking and sucking on Tails erection.

"Oh! Oh! Ahh~! This is way better you guys! I want both of you!" Tails moaned loudly. The two hedgehogs were in a competition with each other to make show Tails who was better at pleasuring him. Sonic moved down and tried to move Shadow away from Tails cock, but failed. Instead, he started licking up and down the sides, as Shadow teased the head. This earned sweet cries of pleasure from the kitsune. Tails gripped the sheets of his bed, trying to make himself hold on a while longer. Sweat droplets rolled off of his body slightly and landed on the bed's tangled sheets. Finally, he released into Shadow's mouth. Shadow was surprised, even though he expected it. He drank down almost every drop. The tiny bit of cum that missed the inside of Shadow's mouth was licked up by Sonic. Tails sighed and relaxed.

"You didn't think I was done, did you?" Sonic asked. He pressed his lips to the golden, two-tailed fox's, and started to French kiss him. Shadow growled in jealousy and pushed Sonic away from his boyfriend, almost making the hero fall off of the edge of the messy bed. Shadow started brushing his fingers teasingly over Tails soft cock, trying to get the blood to rush back to the area. Tails whimpered and moaned. He looked over at Sonic who was crossing his arms angrily and enviously.

"Sonic…." Tails managed to say without moaning too much.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

"Come over here." Tails motion Sonic over to him as Shadow continued to touch him. Sonic was about to try to touch Tails' dick like the ebony hedgehog, but instead, Tails forced Sonic, with great difficulty, onto his knees in front of his face.

"What the—" Sonic gasped happily. The blonde tenderly held onto the sapphire male's penis, and started to lick the head of it in little circles.

"Ohh yeah! Tails!" Sonic moaned. Tails took it into his mouth all the way and started to deep throat it. Sonic moaned louder. He realized that his best friend _really_ had some experience in this. He used his tongue on Sonic's rock hard cock and groped his balls as he continued to deep throat it. He was sucking deeply on it. Shadow watched them and became even more jealous. He leaned down to Tails half hard prick, and started to take it into his mouth. He started to deep throat it like Tails was doing to Sonic. Shadow was the one who showed Tails how to do this efficiently, so he was doing _fantastic_. Tails' eyes widened and he groaned loudly. It was muffled, but Shadow still heard it, and Sonic did too. The Ultimate Life Form sucked harder on it, wanting the fox to need to breathe so much so that he would quit sucking Sonic off, but instead, the kitsune produced a different reaction. Instead, he gripped Sonic's hips and groped his ass as he started sucking even faster on the hero's cock. Sonic yelled out Tails' name as he spilled out into the younger boy's mouth. Tails' came in Shadow's mouth again, and Shadow swallowed all of it this time.

"I'm not…. Finished yet…." Shadow gasped. He straddled Tails, leaned down to the yellow male's face, and started to kiss him better than the heroic virgin. Tails moaned blissfully and wrapped his arms around the ebony hedgehog's neck, and his legs around his waist. Shadow pressed his body fully down on Tails and began grinding his hips slowly against his boyfriend's. Their kissing got wilder. Feeling left out, Sonic got behind Shadow, and slapped his tight ass. Shadow broke the kiss in shock and gasped. He turned to look at Sonic, and as he was about to knock his block off, Sonic crushed his lips to the seemingly powerful seme. Shadow's pupils shrunk in horror, and Tails gasped in shock. He was now in a sitting position as he thought,

'I never thought I'd live to see the day where Sonic kissed Shadow….' Sonic pushed Shadow down on the bed once he broke the kiss, and then pressed his lips to the darker blur's once again. Shadow forgot **entirely** who he was kissing, and didn't even care that he was being pinned as thought the hero would rape him. His arms were being held captive by the fastest thing alive, and their tongues continued to battle. Now it was Tails' turn to feel left out.

'How can we make this work if we keep on splitting up and leaving one out?' he thought sadly. The lonesome twin-tailed fox crawled over to the two horny hedgehogs, and wondered how he could split them up. Since it worked before, he smacked Sonic's sexy blue backside. Sonic gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Hey!? What the hell are you—!" Tails kissed Sonic, and then he kissed Shadow. Looking at both of them, he said,

"I won't be left out. Let's finish this up with the best part." Tails said.

"But how the hell are we going to do this with three here?" Shadow asked.

"I think I get the whole "three's a crowd" saying, now." Sonic shrugged. They were now all sitting up.

"Hmm…." Tails said. "Shadow, you lay down. Sonic, get into position. Me? I'll get into a position where I can ride Shadow. Got it?" he commanded the older Mobians.

"Where's the lotion?" Shadow asked.

"On the nightstand." Sonic answered. Shadow grabbed the sweet-smelling lotion, and began to lubricate himself. Sonic took the bottle and started to rub some on his cock as well. With his other hand, the blue blur inserted a finger, and started to prep Shadow, silently worried that he wasn't doing this right since this was his first time. Shadow groaned and looked at Sonic's hand as the finger pumped in and out of his hole. He began to worry as well, but not about what Sonic was.

'Will it hurt? I can't cry in front of Faker. I just can't!' Shadow thought. Sonic inserted a second finger. Tails got in a sexy position in front of his ebony lover, and showed that he needed to be prepped as well. It wasn't necessary, but since Sonic was prepping him, he decided to get in on it. He started to finger Tails with his lotion-covered hand with two fingers from the very start, and Tails rubbed his cock as Shadow prepped him. Finally, the three horny guys were ready. Sonic got into his position to enter Shadow, and Tails got ready to ride Shadow's erection. Shadow Spread his legs and began to feel terrible fear about what would happen. Knowing this, Tails was ready for when he would need to comfort his dark boyfriend.

"Ok, we'll do it on three. One…. Two…. Three!" Tails sat down quickly on the ebony Mobian's dick, and the heroic speedster's prick slammed into Shadow. Tails and Shadow both cried out in pain. For Shadow, it hirt much more since he has never been the uke before. For Tails, it wasn't as painful because they had been having sex earlier so he was much more ready for this. Shadow couldn't hold back the tears and whimpers of pain. Feeling sorry for him, Tails told Sonic not to thrust yet, and he leaned down to the crimson streaked hedgehog and kissed him lovingly, brushing his tears away as he did so. Once they stopped kissing, Tails cupped Shadow's face gently. They looked into each other's eyes. Blue met red. They blushed.

"Ok…. Start, Sonic." Tails said. Sonic slowly began to thrust. Shadow whimpered. It still hurt. To ease Shadow's pain and bring himself more pleasure, Tails began to ride Shadow's dick. Shadow started to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure come over him. Soon, they were all moving at the perfect pace. Tails cried out in pleasure when Shadow's penis banged against his prostate. He started to ride it faster and more enthusiastically. His tight walls squeezed Shadow's cock rhythmically. Sonic thrust faster in and out of his red and black counterpart. Now Shadow was contracting, too. The azure hero started hitting the powerful hedgehog's sweet spot, and Shadow gripped the bed sheets let out several cries of pleasure. The golden twin-tailed male kept riding Shadow, eager for more of his delicious sex. Shadow wanted to excite Tails even more, so he grabbed the yellow boy's cock, and started to rub it in time to Sonic's thrusts and Tails' riding. Tails gasped and rode the darker teenager faster. As Sonic continued thrusting in and out of Shadow's tight entrance, he used a free hand to make Tails' face turn more to his, and he planted a kiss on his soft, sweet, perfect lips. They started French kissing wildly as they continued fucking Shadow. Sonic's tongue found sweet spots in the kitsune's mouth, and attacked them ruthlessly the same way he ruthlessly pounded the Ultimate Life Form's hole. Tails moaned loudly. He broke the kiss for a moment to breathe, and then dove straight back into the kiss, this time being the one to initiate it. He massaged the blue blur's tongue with his own, and finding sweet spots in the hero's mouth the same way Sonic had done to him. Sonic groaned and thrust harder and faster in Shadow's ass. Shadow rubbed Tails' cock faster and faster, throwing in a squeeze every once in a while. They were all about to cum. They felt the need building up. The urge was far too great. Cum spilled out of Shadow into Tails. The tightness in Shadow's ass set Sonic's off, and hot seed spilled into the dark uke. Tails cried out loudly and came as well, all over Shadow's chest and hand. The three gasped tiredly. The amount of orgasms they had would keep them asleep for a long time. Tails slowly got off of Shadow's dick, and Sonic tenderly pulled out of Shadow. They laid down together in each other's arms. Finally, Shadow managed to say tiredly,

"I'm still going to get you for messing with my boyfriend."

"'k." Sonic said sleepily, not paying attention to what Shadow said. Shadow yawned and they all fell into the best sleep of their entire life, and slept peacefully throughout the night.


End file.
